My First Love
by army97
Summary: ah jadi dia tidak mengingatku ? Aku Yoo Youngjae, teman kecilnya ah ani dia cinta pertamaku. Bahkan kau berjanji padaku untuk sehidup semati. Kenapa dia bisa lupakan semua ini ToT / DaeJae Fanfic / Daehyun BAP / Youngjae BAP


**Tittle : My First Love**

**Author Twitter : _sweetdhara**

**Main Cast : Jung Daehyun , Yoo Youngjae  
**

**Support Cast : Jung Himchan**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : One Shot**

**Rating : PG**

**Warning : Gaje , Yaoi , OOC , Typo , Flashback acak2an/?**

**Ini FF pertama aku , jadi diharapkan jangan ada yang silent reader yaaa demi kebaikan aku/? Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan **

**~Author POV~ **

"Dae-ya , ireona!" Kata seorang ibu yang diketahui namanya Jung Himchan. Ia menarik paksa selimut yang dipakai anaknya.

"Hoammm, umma. Ini masih pagi umma. Kenapa membangunkanku sepagi ini ?" Balas anaknya yang bernama Jung Daehyun.

"Yaa! Masih pagi kau bilang? Ini sudah jam 1 siang tau. Ppali bangun. Kau harus menjemput seseorang di bandara sore ini Dae-ya" Jawab Daehyun seraya menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Tapi umma. Aku masih mengantuk, kenapa tidak zelo saja yang menjemputnya?"

"Ya Dae-ah. Kalau kau tak menjemputnya. Ku pastikan tak ada makan malam untukmu" Ancam Himchan "Dan kau pasti akan menyesal jika tidak bertemu dengan nya" Sambung himchan yang lalu pergi begitu saja

**~Daehyun POV~**

Sebenarnya aku akan menjemput siapa sih? Appa ? Perasaan Appa baru kemarin ke London, kenapa balik lagi? Lah terus aku akan menjemput siapa? Aish jinja , jika tidak karena jatah makanku aku tak akan mau menjemput orang yang tak kukenal ini. Dan apalagi ini? Aku harus membawa karton besar bertulisan "selamat datang youngie-ah" Youngie? Siapa youngie?

**~YJ POV~**

Kira-kira siapa ya yang akan menjemputku nanti di bandara ? Aku sih berharap itu Dae hyung , aku sangat merindukannya . Omona, bukankah itu Dae hyung? Aku mendekatinya , dan benar saja dia memegang karton bertulisan "Selamat dating youngie-ah" omo omo.. dia ingat aku tidak ya. Hmm sepertinya masih, wajahnya saja masih sama seperti 5 tahun lalu kkk.

"Annyeong haseyo, apakah kau yang disuruh Jung-Ahjumma untuk menjemputku ?"

"Ah , iya aku disuruh umma untuk menjemputmu youngie ah" jawabnya terbata-bata.

"hmm apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" ah jadi dia tidak mengingatku ? Aku Yoo Youngjae, teman kecilnya ah ani dia cinta pertamaku. Bahkan kau berjanji padaku untuk sehidup semati. Kenapa dia bisa lupakan semua ini ToT

**~Daehyun POV~**

Oh jadi dia yang akan ku jemput , astaga dia sungguh manis . tapi kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya ya. Tapi entahlah.

"hmm apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku seperti pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"tidak mungkin , aku sudah beberapa tahun ini tinggal di Paris"

"Benar juga ya . baiklah kajja kerumah ku"

Daehyun's House

"Umma, aku pulang. Dan Youngie nya juga sudah ku jemput"

"Omo uri Youngie sudah datang? apa kabarmu nak? Umma merindukanmu" Ucap umma seraya memeluk youngie. Rindu? Sebenarnya dia ini siapa ? dan dia sungguh dekat dengan umma. Aish biar saja lah aku mau tidur lagi. Ketika aku menuju kamarku di atas umma berteriak "Daehyun,antarkan youngie ke kamarnya nak"

"Ne" ujarku malas , eh tunggu bukannya kamar tamu direnovasi? "umma, bukannya kamar tamu di renovasi huh?"

"Ah iya bagaimana umma bisa lupa ya, hm bagaimana jika kau berbagi kamar dengan youngie?" berbagi kamar dengan anak manis ini? Aku tak keberatan sama sekali kkk.

"Mwo? begitu?" ku dengar dia sedikit shock hahaha. "Baiklah aku akan berbagi kamar dengannya umma" Jawabku sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

Hahaha kulihat dia daritadi hanya menggerutu , aku jadi gemes melihatnya. Dia sangat manis. Lihatlah wajahnya yang imut , pipinya yang chubby , dan jangan lupakan bibir sexy nya *-*. Dia sungguh membuatku gila. Jinja aku seperti pernah melihatnya, apa dia bidadari di tidurku ya ? o.O

**~Youngjae POV~**

Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan dae hyung sih , bisa-bisa nanti dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku T-T

"Ehem" Dehemku karena sedari tadi dia hanya menatapku

"Apa kau tidak keberatan berbagi kamar denganku hyung?"

"Keberatan?Aniya" Aish kenapa dia menjawab sangat santai sih , padahal aku saja sudah deg deg an setengah mati.

"Kau tidurlah di ranjang , aku akan tidur di sofa" Aniya , kamar sebesar ini hanya aku sendirian ? Andweee. Tiba-tiba aku menarik baju belakangnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Aniyo" Jawabku ambil menunduk

"Wae? Kau takut tidur sendirian?" Gotcha! Sepertinya dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku hanya menganguk tak berani menatap matanya.

"Yasudahlah cepat beristirahat, ku yakin kau pasti sangat lelah" akhirnya malam itu kami terlelap.

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

**~Author POV~ **

"Hyung, ireona" suara merdu membangunkan Daehyun. "Aku masih mengantuk,tenanglah" Jawabnya sambil mengulingi bantalnya. Karena kesal namja manis ini menarik bantal yang membuat Daehyun bermalas-malasan. "Hyung bangunlah,ini sudah bisa marah padamu" ucap Youngjae dengan memukul pelan badan Daehyun.

GRAB

Daehyun memeluk badan Youngjae dan mengulinginya/? "Ini balasan karena telah mengambil paksa bantalku" Youngjae hanya membeku dibawah dekapan Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Daehyun POV~**

Pagi ini ani ini sudah agak siang, aku terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang masuk kekamarku. Kulihat disebelah , namja yang semalam tidur disini sudah tak ada. Aku mencoba untuk mencarinya ternyata dia sedang memasak dengan umma. Tak seperti biasanya, jika aku telat bangun pasti dia akan ngomel-ngomel gak jelas. ini adalah kali pertama aku melihatnya memasak sejak 1 minggu dia disini. Dia sangat manis ketika memasak. Yaampun, aku ini kenapa? Jika dilihat-lihat dia seperti Youngjae. Ya Youngjae, dia mirip Youngjae yang sudah lama tak memberiku kabar. Apakah benar ini dia ? nanti aku akan memastikannya. Awas saja kalau dia benar-benar Youngjae. "Makanan siap^^" kata Youngjae sambil menata hidangan di meja makan. Dan aku mengikutinya dibelakang.

Setelah makan, aku mengikuti umma ke kamarnya. Aku ingin menanyakan siapa sebenarnya Youngie itu.

"Umma, aku mau bicara" kataku. "Ada apa nak?" "Aku ingin menanyakan siapa Youngie itu umma, apakah benar dia Youngjae?" Dan jawaban macam apa yang kudapat, umma hanya tertawa -_- sekarang aku yakin, pasti dia memang Yoo Youngjae. Tapi aku harus memastikan satu lagi. Tapi aku harus memastikan satu lagi. Akupun berlari ke kamar mencari sesuatu.

**~Youngjae POV~**

Kemana Dae hyung dan Jung ahjumma ya? Dari habis makan tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Sebaiknya aku cuci piring dulu deh. Ah itu daehyun hyung tapi kenapa dia berlari ya? Ah sudahlah, aku harus menyelesaikan piring ini dulu.

Hah capek sekali rasanya aku. "Mau jeruk dingin?" aku terkejut tiba-tiba dae hyung tiba didepanku dengan menyodorkan jeruk dingin. "Ah gomawo hyung^^" "Cheonma Youngie-ah"

Ah dia masih tidak mengenaliku ya aish jinja , Pabbo Dae-_-

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Katanya membuyarkan pikiranku tadi/? Omoo jangan-jangan ini kencan eh,tapikan dia tidak tau siapa aku. Aish menyebalkan.

"Jadi?Mau tidak?"

"Ah iya-iya aku mau, tunggu sebentar"

Aku pergi bersamanya ke taman bermain, disana hanya banyak pasangan. Aku yang harusnya datang bersama (calon) pacarku, jadinya harus pergi dengan orang yang tak ingat siapa diriku. Oh lihatlah pasangan disana, tangannya tak lepas dari tangan pasangan lain.

Sedang enak-enaknya melihat pasangan lovey dovey/? aku terkejut karena ada jemari yang menautkannya ke jemariku. Ku lihat ternyata pelakunya adalah Daehyun. Astaga, aku tidak sedang bermimpikan?

-SKIP TAMAN BERMAIN-

Sepanjang jalan dia tidak melepaskan tangannya , dan kami daritadi hanya diam-diam. Aku sangat malu jika sesekali dia menatapku.

"Hm selama kau di Korea maafkan aku karena tak sempat membawamu keluar" Ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan

"Gwenchana, aku senang selama dirumah membantu Jung Ahjumma"

"Beri tau aku jika kamu ingin bermain keluar, aku akan terus menemanimu" Jawabnya tegas. Dan itu sukses membuat pipiku memerah.

.

.

Daehyun's House

**~Author POV~**

"Kenapa kosong ya? Umma kemana?"

"Iya ya hyung, apa ahjumma pergi ya?"

Seketika HP Daehyun berbunyi;

From : Umma

"Nak, umma pergi ke luar negeri menyusul appa mu. Baik-baiklah di rumah dengan Youngjae. Umma tidak akan memafkanmu jika Youngjae tersakiti."

Daehyunpun tersenyum melihat sms itu , dan segera membalas;

To : Umma

"Umma pasti lamakan ? Baiklah aku akan menjaga JaeJae ku ;)"

Sebenarnya Daehyun sudah tau bahwa Youngie adalah Youngjae, tapi dia memilih untuk mengerjai belahan jiwanya itu dengan berpura-pura masih tidak mengingatnya.

"SMS dari siapa hyung? Jung Ahjumma kemana ya?"

"Iya Youngie, umma pergi ke luar kota menyusul appa. Kau capek? Beristirahatlah"

Youngjaepun berjalan menuju kamar untuk tidur. Tapi dia ingat hari ini dia belum melihat kenangan dirinya dengan Daehyun dimasa lalu. Dia mencari foto mereka berdua untuk dibawa tidur. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Biasanya pasti dia membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak bertemu?

Daehyun yang melihat Youngjae panik karena kehilangan sesuatupun mendekat.

"Apa kau mencari foto ini?"

**~Youngjae POV~**

"Apa kau mencari foto ini?" Dia menunjukan sebuah foto yang disana ada aku dan dia dimasa lalu. Dan bertulisan DaeDae. Benar saja aku mencari foto itu. Dari mana dia menemukannya?

*Flashback on*

Daehyun berlari menuju kamarnya , dia menghiraukan Youngjae yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Dia membongkar tas koper Youngjae. Dan dia menemukan foto mereka(DaeJae) 5tahun lalu. Dia pun tersenyum penuh arti. Ternyata selama ini dia sangat dekat dengan cinta pertamanya.

*flashback off*

"Kau memeriksa tas ku?"

"Ya, aku memeriksanya. Dan menemukan foto ini. kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku?" ucapnya sambil mendekatiku selangkah demi selangkah. Aku menjadi takut dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah/?

"Kenapa kau menjauh dariku? Tidak merindukanku? Kau bahkan berjanji akan menikah denganku!"

*Flashback on*

"Jae-ah berjanjilah kau tidak akan lama-lama dan kembali ke Korea lagi" ucap Daehyun memeluk belahan hatinya. "Iya, aku akan janji pulang secepatnya. Dan aku juga berjanji akan menikah denganmu" Janji Jae malu-malu. Dia sungguh menggemaskan bagi Daehyun. Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Youngjae. "Aku menyayangimu Jae" "Nado hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang" "Berjanjilah akan kembali" "Ne,Yaksok"

*Flashback off*

Aku terperangkap di tembok, aku tidak tau lagi mau kemana. Ketika aku ingin pergi Dae hyung mengunciku dengan tangannya. Omona ini sangat dekat ./. Dan semakin dekat, sontak aku menutup mataku.

"Kenapa menutup matamu? Kau berharap ku cium ya?"

" mwo? Aniya. Aish minggirlah"Doronganku berhasil membuat dirinya menjauhinya. Syukurlah aku berhasil jauh darinya, namun setelah beberapa langkah dari kamar , ada sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Aku terkejut dibuatnya

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku merindukanmu Jae-ah" "Jadi kau kira aku tak merindukanmu eoh?" "Haha aku tau kau sangat merindukanku" aku hanya mempoutkan bibir

**~Author POV~**

Daehyun memeluknya sangat erat dari belakang.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku merindukanmu Jae-ah"

"Jadi kau kira aku tak merindukanmu eoh?" Daehyunpun membalikan badan Youngjae untuk berhadapan

"Haha aku tau kau sangat merindukanku" terlihat Youngjae yang hanya mempoutkan bibir. Membuat Daehyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir itu/? itu sungguh menggoda bagi seorang Daehyun. Dia pun mengecupnya sekilas.

"Yakk hyung itu ciuman pertama ku" tangkas Youngjae malu-malu. Daehyun sangat bersyukur karena Youngjae menjaga ciuman pertamanya hanya untuk Daehyun..

"Dan begitulah aku, ciuman pertamaku adalah kamu. Jadi kita impas. Dan kau tau, selama 5 tahun ini aku menunggumu eoh?" dia hanya menganguk.

"Kau harus 'dihukum' sayang" kata Daehyun menekankan kata dihukum dan mengeluarkan seringaian yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Whaa hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Youngjae ketika Daehyun mengangkatnya ala Brydal style menuju ….. Kamar mereka.


End file.
